


About Time

by TheLostLibran



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Group Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Harry Potter, Rimming, Sex Club, Shameless Smut, Top Harry Potter, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLostLibran/pseuds/TheLostLibran
Summary: It takes very little to make Harry happy. But Draco gave him a lot more when he surprised Harry, who thinks it's about time he show his gratitude and surprise Draco.And make him the happiest he's ever been.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 230





	About Time

**Author's Note:**

> This work is only for entertainment purposes. I do not own the characters nor do I make money from this work. Harry Potter and Co. belong to JK Rowling and WB.
> 
> Warning:18+

Harry adjusts his shirt and tucks it properly into his trousers. He’s wearing all black today, as the situation warrants. And apparently, so is Draco. Harry’s mouth starts watering the moment his eyes fall on the silhouette of Draco standing at the entrance to his room, sending shy smiles his way and waiting for Harry to acknowledge him. Harry thinks he made the right call in leaving the choice of that day’s clothing to Draco himself. Today feels different on all levels, somewhere deep in his bones. Harry suspects this shift in dynamics took place ten days ago when Draco had surprised him for his birthday. And what a surprise it was! Harry is never going to forget the gift he received from his blond partner.

He finally turns and gives Draco a once over, or more appropriately, finally lets his eyes rove hungrily over the tight black outfit Draco’s wearing. His shirt has the top two buttons open, just as Harry likes them. His trousers fit smoothly over his hips and waist, just as Harry likes them. And all his assets are properly highlighted, just as Harry likes them. His eyes stay glued to where the small bulge is visible at his crotch and Harry finds his lips curving into a smile unbeknownst to him. He lets out an appreciative whistle as he stalks towards his boyfriend.

‘Look at you.’ He tutts. ‘Dressed up and yet displaying.’

Draco blushes and looks at Harry through his lashes. ‘Is it to your liking, Harry?’

Harry throws him a feral grin as his arm finds its home, sliding around Draco’s waist of its own accord. He leans in, breathing in the scent of Draco and lightly nipping his ear, whispers, ‘Absolutely!’

Harry’s cologne fills Draco nostrils forcing him to sigh loudly. His head falls onto Harry’s shoulder as the brunet pulls him in for a sudden embrace.

‘Are we going to go to a club, Harry?’ Draco asks after a while when Harry still hasn’t let go. Their clothes are implying so but Harry doesn’t hug before club nights which is why Draco is confused.

Harry tightens his arms around Draco once, squeezing him, before moving back. ‘Yes,’ he smiles at his blond. ‘But before that, we are going to let off some steam. It involves your little guy here,’ Harry fondles with the bulge that is now steadily growing. ‘Is he up for it even after our morning activities?’ he asks with feigned surprise.

Draco’s cheeks fill with even more colour, if that’s possible.

‘My, my, always hungry, aren’t you?’ Harry asks, slapping Draco’s arse hard.

Draco moans, unable to contain it.

‘For the happiness you’ve given me, Draco, I’m going to give you a reward today. You know that, don’t you?’ Harry asks, circling his shuddering Slytherin. Draco nods.

‘And that starts with this,’ Harry says, pushing Draco into the room and onto his bed. He drags Draco so that his legs are dangling off the side of bed and kneeling between them, Harry rubs his cheek against the bulge that has now become hard as well.

An involuntary groan escapes Harry’s throat as he runs the bridge of his nose along the length of it. He unzips the trousers and immediately buries his face in the thatch of blond hairs at the base of Draco’s cock. His body swims with desire and his heart starts beating fast. Harry forcefully reigns in his calm as he moves up Draco’s body and plunges into his mouth. He almost doesn’t want to get up from his bed for the rest of their weekend but he had promised a reward and Draco, most definitely, had earned one.

Harry lazily rolls their tongues together and licks into Draco’s mouth, tasting every nook and corner that he had already tasted many many times before. Draco was his drug. Draco was an addiction. With his entry into his life, words like enough and sufficient had made their exit. He starts kissing the corner of Draco’s mouth as he cups his face with one hand and drags his lips over every inch of skin from his mouth to his jaw to his neck to his collar bones.

The cool air brushing his cock and warmth of Harry’s body over him are sending Draco into a contrasting mix of emotions. He doesn’t know the full extent of Harry’s plan but if it involves a release before they even go to the club, Draco’s sure that it was going to be time consuming. He shudders as he imagines the pleasure awaiting him and as he takes the one Harry is most graciously bestowing on him right now.

‘You’ve gone commando, Draco? Why?’ he asks in between sucking small bruises into Draco’s pale throat.

Draco gasps and arches and mumbles incoherently.

‘What was that?’ Harry bites and Draco screams.

‘Because you like it!’

‘Good boy,’ Harry chuckles and lets go. He moves back down to the pale cock, now standing erect, having filled up completely.

‘I’m going to make this guy over here pink and oozing and throbbing,’ Harry growls and lightly smacks Draco’s cock with the back of his knuckles. ‘Then I want you to come down my throat, screaming just like you did before. Okay?’ he asks and swallows Draco’s cock completely without waiting for his reply.

For the next fifteen minutes, Harry enjoys the sounds resonating through his bedroom as he sucks and holds Draco’s cock in his mouth, warming it up, before running his tongue on the underside, along the vein. Draco’s moans are the loudest when Harry attends to his head that is leaking copious amounts of pre cum and Harry has a habit of considering the salty liquid wasted if it doesn’t mix with his saliva. It is as Harry pushes one of his fingers past the rim of Draco’s puckered hole that Draco thrashes, screams and empties into Harry’s mouth. Harry then separates Draco’s cheeks and takes his first glance at the hole that still didn’t return to its normal state since the pounding it received in the morning. He uses two fingers to stretch it more before adding a third one and a fourth one.

Once the hole is wide enough, Harry spits Draco’s cum into it and massages it to his walls with his fingers. He traces some along the rim and gets up, finally. ‘Now, love, you are marked. In all the places that matter,’ he winks proudly.

Draco hits his head against the covers as his cock twitches at Harry’s wink. Harry presses a soft kiss to Draco’s cock before tucking it into his trousers and zipping them up.

‘Come on, hurry up. Or we’ll be late for your gift.’

Harry watches with mounting fascination as Draco takes in the name of the club.

‘It’s muggle,’ he says with awe.

Harry laughs. ‘Yes it is. You are going to remember tonight for a long time, Draco. Hence I wanted it to be where you could enjoy yourself to the fullest, foregoing all your inhibitions. Don’t wizarding clubs make you raise your guard?’ He starts nosing along Draco’s jaw even as he rubs comforting circles on the small of his back.

‘Thank you,’ Draco says, turning to him with glittering eyes. Harry has always been good to him in every way and yet he believes there is more he could do. For Draco. It makes Draco feel wanted in a way he never felt before with anyone.

‘Already?’ Harry giggles, chastely kissing Draco’s plump lips. ‘Let us go in at least.’

Harry leads Draco into a room that Draco knows well, even though he had been there only a couple of times. It’s wide and has various Doms and Subs in varying degrees of play, pleasure, pain, humiliation and arousal. The air is rich with the smell of sex and the floor is littered with used up condoms. Tables, benches, cages and all other necessary equipment are laid out precisely while the shelves containing the toys line the walls neatly. Harry goes to the centre table that has a heavily built man thrusting into a petite young boy at one corner. Draco follows with his head down and eyes staring at the ground, two steps behind his Dom.

‘Strip and get on all fours, pet,’ Harry says, dragging a nearby chair over to the table.

Draco quickly shucks off his clothes and climbs onto the table. Harry cuffs Draco’s wrists and ankles to the shackles on the ground. He then picks up a black blindfold and ties it over Draco’s eyes.

‘Tonight, it’s going to be all sensations, love,’ he whispers into Draco’s ear, making gooseflesh erupt on his skin.

Next, he closes Draco’s mouth with a tight gag. ‘Your screams are mine,’ Harry growls into Draco’s ear once again.

Draco’s body is thrumming with anticipation. He feels heady and dizzy with the want steadily spreading through his veins. Harry was not a conventional Dom just as Draco wasn’t a conventional Sub. They had been so right from the beginning when Pansy had introduced them to the BDSM scene. Individually they had gone through a fair number of Doms and Subs after their introductory classes ended but realised they shared the most compatibility with each other. Strangely, their misunderstandings decreased and it wasn’t long before they quit the club and started meeting each other in private. It was not even three months later that Harry’s increasing possessiveness over Draco led to an argument that further led to heated sex and the start of a relationship. That was three years ago. Pansy had informed them that people went to such clubs to find a release from the pressures of their daily lives but didn’t seem the least bit surprised to know that Harry and Draco had begun shagging each other exclusively. The clubs still held occasional allure but only when Harry decided Draco needed some punishment or pleasure. He often said he didn’t believe himself to be capable of delivering it to Draco in a home setting. Right now, Draco is able to see that Harry didn’t just plan on giving him pleasure tonight. Instead, he planned a full course buffet, the appetiser of which began with his cock in Harry’s mouth.

Harry unbuckles his belt and trousers and drops them on the ground before he climbs and gets into position behind Draco. He slaps his hard cock on both of his cheeks as a gentle warning to Draco. The blond pushes his arse a little higher and relaxes his loose hole further. Harry enters Draco in a single firm push all the way in and starts the show.

He moves in and out languidly as if he has all the time in the world and makes sure he touches Draco’s prostate at every stroke. Draco’s cock is rock hard and pointing towards the table, its head rubbing against the rough surface in time with Harry’s periodical hard thrusts. Harry smacks Draco’s arse cheeks loudly, making them jiggle and increasing the momentum of Draco’s jerks as Harry plays with Draco’s arse to his heart’s content.

‘Take it,’ Harry says loudly, doubling the force of his thrusts. ‘You are only useful for this. Only for cock. You can take one anytime and every time, can’t you?’

Draco sends out a loud moan through the gag as his answer.

Harry pulls his head back by his hair and hisses, ‘Speak, bitch!’ He discreetly spells the gag loose and tugs it slightly out of Draco’s mouth.

‘Yes!’ he whimpers. Harry’s grip in his hair is tight enough that a few weak strands come loose but Draco is in no position to think about it as his changed position caused a change in the angle of Harry’s cock inside him, the large round head now sitting directly against his prostate.

Harry slaps his arse, rolls into him and asks, ‘Yes, what?’

‘Yes sir, I am only useful for taking cock.’

‘How much cock?’ Harry barks, not loosening his grip in the slightest.

‘All of it, sir,’ Draco yells, shaking from the signals shooting up his spine.

‘Well then,’ Harry says, abruptly letting Draco go and pulling out of him with a snap, ‘I’ll see how much of it you can take in, say two hours?’

Draco whines as his cock scratches against the table. He doubts he’ll be able to, with all the emotions wreaking havoc in his mind. Harry’s presence is all consuming and Draco isn’t sure if he can let go enough to comply with his order.

‘Without cumming,’ Harry says, hooking a finger into Draco’s hole. He pulls it out and sucks it slowly into his mouth, looking around at those who have gathered, all men fisting their long cocks.

‘Any volunteers?’ he asks and goes around to stand beside Draco’s face as one of them steps forward, climbing onto the table and teasing Draco’s hole with his tip.

‘I’m going to give a thousand pounds to anyone here who can make my cock whore cum within the two hours. I want his hole filled and dripping,’ Harry announces, earning approving groans from every man in vicinity. He places the money on the table, in clear view of every person in the room.

Draco gasps as the man wastes no time entering him and setting up a vicious pace. Harry leans down and in lieu of brushing Draco’s blond locks out of his sweaty face, whispers, ‘I’ll hold you in a charm for the last forty minutes only if you restrain yourself until then. Alright, love?’

Draco straightens up and nods vigorously as if emboldened by this incentive. The man behind him pounds into him mercilessly, hammering his prostate and jerking Draco’s cock.

‘Oh, and pet, you are going to count every cock you take,’ Harry says, bringing his hand down hard on one of Draco’s globes that are jiggling with force of the man’s thrusts.

Draco feels himself reach a high he never felt before as Harry keeps running his fingers on his body, while the man behind makes proper use of his hole and keeps pumping into it. Harry’s hands are all over him, dropping feather light touches everywhere, taking time to pet and squeeze and tweak his nipples and brush his knuckles against Draco’s happy trail. Draco keeps groaning, moaning and whining and he wants this to be over already so that Harry can take him home and fuck him into the mattress. Properly. The way he likes it. But he likes this too- being used, viewed as nothing but a passage to pleasure.

‘Oh fuck!’ the man behind him yells and Draco can feel him climaxing in his hole. 

The man pulls out with an obscene pop and Harry signals another one forward on seeing the dazed look on Draco’s face. This one takes his time rimming Draco and burying his face in the shiny red cheeks glowing with Harry’s handprints. Harry thinks they are screaming _Mine!_ Loud enough that the collar he purposefully left at home wasn’t really needed anyway. He keeps his hands and fingers on Draco’s body nevertheless, playing with his cock occasionally. His eyes light up with sadistic delight as they trace the hickeys he had left on Draco’s long, pale throat which scream _Mine!_ equally loudly. They may not be visible to others because of Draco's position but he’s sure that every man knows that this gorgeous, wonderful blond sub belongs to him. Draco is Harry’s and Harry’s alone.

Draco wants to yell and tell the man to start thrusting in because he feels empty without a cock in his arse. He instead pulls and grips his chains hard, fingers curling around them and anchoring him to the table. The man pushes his thick cock in, at last and Draco lets out an embarrassing whimper at how full he feels. He doesn’t know if it’s the girth of his cock or his obvious experience but the beating his prostate receives as he pummels in and out of his hole is too much. It had been about twenty minutes since the poor thing had been shooting urgent signals throughout his system. Draco’s cock dangles from between his legs and rubs against the rough table with every forward thrust. He wants to cum just once, at least a little and then Harry’s promise comes rushing to the forefront of his mind. He concentrates on that as the man empties his load in Draco.

Harry carefully observes Draco’s expressions from the sidelines. He knows Draco can take this, he knows Draco can hold back for two hours because just a month ago, he had held back for ten days straight, not touching his cock once, even if it tormented him to new heights of madness every day. Currently, Draco looks like he’s doing well even if he is panting and sweating from the exertion. Harry removes his gag and holds a bottle of water against his lips. Draco gulps some down greedily but Harry takes it away after three sips and ties the gag back. He motions for another one and the onslaught begins again.

‘What an arse, man!’ the one who had been shoving the tip of his cock in and out of Draco says as he bottoms out completely and fucks him slowly. ‘I can feel you tightening around my cock even in that loosened state, my, fuck,’ he groans and watches helplessly as his cock starts spurting streams of white cum into Draco’s hole. He whacks Draco’s cheeks twice before pulling out and hitting the head of his cock at Draco’s tender pucker.

‘How do you feel, pet?’ Harry asks, slapping Draco’s face. ‘It’s what you wanted, is it not? Being used,’ he spits into Draco’s mouth, ‘being a receptacle for cum. How much can you hold anyway? You are nowhere close to dripping. Or is your cock hungry arse gobbling it all up?’

Draco groans and mewls at Harry’s talk. It’s been too much now, too many cocks and no release at all. He can feel the pleasure building at the base of his spine, ready to erupt out of him anytime now. He feels gaps appearing in his restraint but he stubbornly refuses to let go. He doesn’t know what’s different this time that he’s able to hold back. He’s done this scene multiple times till now, though it was with Harry’s consent instead of his direct presence and he usually came three times before it ended. There were days when he felt useless and Harry couldn’t satisfy his need and made him spend it off at the club even though he hated Draco going there. Those days got securely buried in Draco’s past after he moved in with Harry fourteen months ago. Until today that is. Harry took Draco to the clubs to either punish him or play out a scene for others to see. He had never accompanied Draco when he went for a release. It’s probably why he feels different tonight.

‘Need some relief, pet?’ Harry asks, fondling with Draco’s balls. He’s regretting the two hour time he’s given these men to enjoy themselves in Draco. He should have just settled for forty minutes. Seeing Draco so turned on makes him want to pounce onto his back and fuck him senseless.

Draco nods his head in the affirmative.

‘Show me the slut in you and I’ll help,’ Harry promises, beckoning two men forward this time. A grin breaks out on his face as his eyes fall to their lengths- long but neither too thick, nor too thin. He watches hawk-like as they get into position, one on top of Draco and one behind him. Harry knows Draco can easily accommodate them both but still can’t move his eyes away from his face as both men push in at the same time.

Draco’s face twists in a grimace before evening out into one of pure bliss. He can barely hear the sounds he makes as he loses himself to the sensation of two cocks in him but he’s sure they are positively sinful.

‘You should see the way they are watching you take it, Draco. Like they’ve been missing out on you all along,’ Harry murmurs as he kneels in front of Draco’s face and tilts it up with a finger on his chin. ‘Like they want to do this all day long,’ he attaches their lips together and plays with Draco’s tongue. ‘Like they want you night after night,’ Harry says before feeding his cock into Draco’s mouth and sliding all the way till his head hits Draco’s throat. ‘But you are mine!’ he says, beginning to move.

Draco moans as he works his tongue along Harry’s cock but Harry only keeps himself in for two minutes, because then Draco feels him pulling out, feels two cock heads banging on his prostate one after another and he shouts, ‘FUCK!’

Draco feels their cum mix up and add to the amount already present in his hole when he feels Harry’s hand gripping his base firmly and releasing some of the pressure. ‘Forty more minutes, love and I’ll take care,’ Harry whispers into his ear, pressing a kiss to his temple.

Harry allows it to happen for two hours, watching with equal parts admiration, hunger and possessive anger in his eyes. He knows why he’s doing this even though he feels his heart being torn out of his body every time a guy pushes in and takes Draco. It’s because of the thoughtful, sweet and the most beautiful gift Draco had given him ten days ago. Draco had been extremely obedient to him, letting Harry have his way with Draco’s body. That was a normal everyday scene. But Draco walking around the house naked, without a single piece of clothing or a single spell of glamour on his body was a sight Harry would never forget. Draco hated being nude at home, even though Harry had asked many times, out of sheer insecurity and fear regarding the scars on his body, the scars Harry, Lucius and Voldemort gave him. Harry also wouldn’t forget how gently Draco washed his body, how tenderly he combed his hair and how his face glowed with happiness when he revealed his final gift- a small, home baked cake with the candles on top of it lighting up with the faint whisper of a Lumos as Harry came downstairs for dinner to a pitch black house. That was the day Draco had completely given himself off to Harry and Harry’s eyes had filled with tears as he set the cake aside and hugged Draco tight to his chest. For his trust in Harry and for his sweet gifts, for giving Harry what he wanted even though he didn’t like it, Draco deserves what he likes as well.

When the time’s up, he bundles Draco into his cloak and a woolen scarf, hands Draco his clothes and adjusts his own trousers. He throws a wild maniacal grin and picks up his thousand pounds from the table. He casts a wandless and wordless healing charm on Draco’s arse and hole, feeling Draco sagging against him, and herds him out into the alley behind the club from where he apparates them directly into his bedroom.

Once there, he vanishes their clothes, throws Draco onto their bed and pushes his knees up as quickly as possible. He needs to get inside Draco, right now and tell him the speech he prepared while he batters his hole and makes him come, clenching around his long, wonderfully thick and stony hard cock.

‘Ready?’ Harry asks, peering down at Draco from his messy locks.

‘Fuck yes, Harry. For hours now,’ Draco pants, looking up through his fringe and locking eyes with his boyfriend.

Without breaking their gaze, Harry rubs the head of his cock against Draco’s hole a few times until it catches the rim. Once Draco’s rim gets a hold of his cock, though, it sucks him in as if it was starving. As if Draco’s arse didn’t just get blissfully used and fucked. Harry slides in all the way to squelching sounds emanating from Draco’s loose hole for every inch he moves, until his balls rest snug against Draco’s arse.

‘Hear that, Draco?’ he asks, pushing in and sliding out agonisingly slowly. Draco gasps and arches his hips off the bed, letting out a small moan.

‘Hear that sloshing, love? It’s from all the cum twelve men dumped into you.’ Harry’s pace picks up and he’s grinding faster into Draco, who stares into Harry’s green orbs, mouth open, panting and breathing heavily.

‘I asked you to count, didn’t I? How many used your hole, baby? What was your count?’

‘Twelve!’ Draco yells as Harry sits up, throws one of Draco’s legs over his shoulder and starts pumping heavily into him, drilling his arse for all it’s worth. The change in angle pleases Draco to no limit. He now has Harry’s cock, the thickest of the cocks he’s taken, hammering his prostate at every thrust and resting against its surface when Harry’s still.

‘Oh Merlin, Draco’ Harry pants, snapping his hips faster and faster and watching his cock disappear into his hole, the speed with which it is breaching Draco’s arse akin to the speed of lightning. Harry’s getting closer and closer to his orgasm but he didn’t say his words yet. So he slows down and bends into Draco’s face.

‘Do you know,’ he thrusts in once, ‘that,’ he thrusts again, ‘all that cum is now leaking out of your hole and surrounding my cock?’ Harry pushes in firmly and stays there. Draco groans, having gone incoherent despite the absence of a gag.

He brushes Draco’s hair out of his eyes and says, ‘My cock is covered with all that cum, it’s white now, Draco, no longer pink. You love it when it’s pink, don’t you?’ Harry pulls out until only the tip of his head is inside the rim. Draco nods and reaches with his hands to pull Harry in, to make him fill him up, to keep him in his arse.

‘But it’s white. Do you know what that means?’ he asks with a forceful thrust inside, the head of his cock banging against Draco’s prostate and firing impulses throughout his body.

‘It shows how twelve glorious, muscular, thick, wonderful men couldn’t resist you.’ Harry cups Draco’s face in his hands and slots their lips together. Draco arches off the bed at the pleasure rushing through his body at Harry’s praise and ministrations. ‘You are irresistible and you submitted to me of all people. You held on for me,’ Harry says, planting his hands on Draco’s hips and slamming into him with determination.

Draco shouts and cries and groans and moans as he wraps his legs around Harry’s waist and his arms around Harry’s neck. He’s close, he’s been close since Harry removed the charm after they’d apparated back. He’s been close for two hours and now he wants to let go. He thrashes wildly and using his arms and legs as leverage, starts meeting Harry’s thrusts with his own.  
‘Please,’ he begs.

‘Come for me, Draco,’ Harry whispers, angling his cock once again so that it rubs against his prostate.

Draco’s screams fill the room as he comes untouched, shooting jets of cum onto his stomach with such force that some of it ends up on his chin and face as well.

Harry leans forward and hungrily laps at it all as he groans around Draco’s clenching muscles and releases with a loud yelp. Cum pours out of his cock in streams and into Draco’s tired hole, his cock twitching and jerking even after he spends completely. He falls onto Draco, burying his face in the crook of his neck and licking the skin at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. ‘I’m so fucking lucky to have you, Draco! I want to thank you for choosing me,’ he mumbles into Draco’s skin.

Draco wraps his hands and legs tight around Harry’s frame and sniffs back his tears. He and Harry were not just compatible. They fit together like two pieces of a puzzle, like two parts of a whole. He presses a light kiss to Harry’s hair and rubs his hand up and down Harry’s back.

A few minutes later, when Harry’s on his back and Draco is curled into him, hugging him like a koala, Harry finally casts the cleaning and protection charms which remove all the remains of spunk from their bodies and their bedcovers. Harry, in a fit of possessiveness, guides his deflating cock into Draco’s hole again and tightens his hold on him, landing soft kisses from his temple to his jaw.

Draco hums sleepily and burrows his face into Harry’s neck. When Harry’s sure Draco’s well asleep, he rakes a hand through his blond locks and breathes, ‘I think I’m falling for you,’ in a mirroring of Draco’s words to him that night ten days ago, after three rounds of insatiable sex.

Harry brings one of his hands down to Draco’s arse to hold him close like one would hold a child and pushes their bodies even closer. Draco huffs drowsily, leans back and replies, ‘About time.’ Harry’s answer is lost in a battle of tongues as Draco attacks his mouth ruthlessly.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut and I apologise if it's badly written or if it doesn't follow BDSM traditions.
> 
> Also, this is unprotected. Sex should NEVER be so.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Stay home, stay safe everyone. Have a healthy quarantine!
> 
> Comments, Kudos and your thoughts are appreciated.
> 
> PS- My third story is now complete and you can find it here: [Harry Potter and the Perils of Co-authoring with Draco Malfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671177/chapters/56825128)


End file.
